


Always Such a Good Boy

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Charlie Weasley, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Teddy's always such a good boy for his Daddy.





	Always Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Lovely lq_traintracks: You are such a wonderful person, an inspiring writer, and a lovely, lovely presence in fandom. I'm really thrilled to have gotten the chance to get to know you over the years, and I hope you enjoy this bit of filth. I'm always so impressed by how you manage to say so much in your drabbles, and though I'd say they aren't my strength, I had fun writing something with you in mind. :)

"Ha— _Harder_ , Daddy," Teddy gasped as he pushed back desperately onto Charlie's cock.

Charlie moaned and did as the boy asked, fucking him harder into the wooden wall of the dining hall. _Merlin_ , Teddy was sweet, so hot and tight around Charlie, and making the sexiest noises as he took Charlie fast and deep. Teddy's arse jiggled as Charlie's hips slammed against him, and Charlie couldn't help but smack Teddy's left cheek with the flat of his hand, watching as pink bloomed across the pale skin. Teddy let out an aroused mewl, looking back at Charlie with lust-blown eyes. A lock of damp, fuchsia hair partially covered one golden eye.

"You like that, sweetheart? You like it when Daddy gets a little rough?"

"Oh," Teddy breathed out as his orgasm seemed to take him by surprise. It was a shocked exhalation of breath that made Charlie's cock throb. Teddy went boneless in the wake of his climax, and Charlie took full advantage, picking up the pace until he found his own glorious end.

"That was brilliant," Charlie told him, later, after they'd cleaned up, snuck through the camp back to their cabin, and crawled into bed together.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked, all earnest pleasure and glowing contentment.

"Yes," Charlie replied, his chest expanding with the unexpected wonder of finding somebody that fit him so well after all these years, and in Tonks's bright and beautiful son, no less. "You were perfect for me, sweetheart. Always such a good boy for Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
